Godzilla truth or dare
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Ever wanted to see a kaiju do something? request it here! Finished after 8 chapters! THIS IS PENDING DELETION.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla Truth or Dare.

DIM666: Hello, it's me! I've seen a whole truckload of sonic truth or dares, so, I'm DOING ONE MYSLEF! FOR THE KAIJU! MUHAHAHAAHAHAH!

Mothra: This won't be extreme will it?

DIM666: Depends, on what the reviewers and I want! Here are the rules:

1: Nothing consisting of made up Characters.

2: No yuri gender slash until chapter 5.

3: No eating if your are doing this on a laptop in Australia!

DIM666: This should be FUN!

Godzilla: I know what his type of fun is, not pleasant, it's, TORTURE!

Rodan: That, coming from the king of monsters, means something bad is going to happen!


	2. Round 1!

Godzilla truth or dare!

Chapter 2!

DIM666: I smell dares!

Godzilla: Shoot, I was hoping this story would go unnoticed.

DIM666: First one is from someone named Dalekzilla54

**2009-10-19 . chapter 1 Let's start off with something , I dare you to tell Gabara what you think about , I dare you to taste your own sludgeGigan, I dare you to take up woodworking and/or hardware**

Godzilla: well, that should be easy. That could have been worse. (Godzilla grabs gabara by the throat, holds him up at eye level, and starts shouting) YOU KNOW, YOU ARE THE WORST THING TO EXIST ON THE EARTH, TWO OR THREE AMOBEA COULD BEAT YOU! YOUR JUST A DINOSAUR WHO GOT LUCKY WITH ELECTRICITY!

(Several blaring hours later)

…………… AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE A FATHOLD ASS! (takes breath) Wow! I've got that off my chest!

Gabara: Good thing I have these (takes out earplugs, and hides them so Godzilla can't see them).

Hedorah: Dude, I taste my self everyday. Anytime I taste like something natural, I go and eat some more pollution.

Gigan: When I first became a Cyborg, that was one of my hobbies. I don't think I've forgotten that much in 30+ years.

Gigan gets some wood: Now watch me make a statue of Mothra killing herself!

Mothra; Your joking, right?

Gigan: No.

Gigan makes a statue of wooden statue of Mothra flying into a vat of acid.

Gigan: Now to smooth the edges (Gigan accidentally cuts off Mothra's right wing, and the whole thing falls apart)

Gigan: SHIT, FUCK, DANM IT TO HELL!

DIM666: We will move on why we cusses the hatred out of himself.

**Sean 2009-10-20 . chapter 1 **

**Anguirus I dare to fight one on one with Megalon**

**Rodan I dare you to prank Gigan**

**Godzilla I dare you to flip someone off.**

Anguirus: Your joking, right?

DIM666: No. And even if he is, your still doing it!

Megalon: Always wanted to drill into you my little friend hehehehehe.

Anguirus: this ain't going to end well…

Anguirus jumps into the air and slams back first into Megalon's back, instantly breaking the spinal cord and main arteries.

Anguirus: ……… for you!

Rodan: That will be difficult!

Gigan: ASSHOLEISH, RIIDICKU, FREAK OF MEAT, YOUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Gigan begins tumbling down hill.

Gigan: I'll kill you for this megalon!

Megalon: (dead from blood loss)

Gigan: OUCH!, okay it wasn't you, so, I'll get you el hombre!

Battra: Whoever thought Gigan knew Spanish?

King Ghidorah: I did.

DIM666: please re-request your dare with a description on how to flip someone off. Sorry.

Godzilla: Is that all?

DIM666: No, there's one more set, from Gidrah29

Gamera Heisi.: this ain't going to go well!

Gamera showa: Stop your balling!

**2009-10-20 . chapter 1 I would like to dare:**

**Gamera the one that loves children to kill a little girl!**

**Destroyah race in a NASCAR stock car and crash!**

**Mothra and Battra to fall in love and another thing PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW ON MY STORY. Godzilla and a Moth? Read and Review! Well enjoy the story.**

Gamera hesi: Told you it would be bad!

Gamera showa: Okay, I can do this!

DIM666: And to make it better, it won't be a little girl, it will be a Kenny!

Gamera showa: I CAN"T DO IT, BAAAHHHHH!

DIM666: you must do it for the fans, or, you could go to the bed with queen legion!

Gamera showa: FINE THEN (akio from the movie Gamera the invincible is set in front of him) I'm going to do it! Let me prepare!

(1 hour later)

Gamera showa: I'm almost ready!

(2 hours later)

Gamera showa: Give me another minute!

(3 hours later)

Patrick from sponge bob: Common Gamera, I running out of time cards!

DIM666 banishes Patrick into a land that's completely white

DIM666: I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WAITING! (attaches several tentacles to Gamera's head, giving the hybrid mind control).

Gamera showa: MUST KILL KENNY!

Akio: No, GAMERA, you're a good guy!

Gamera showa smashes boy

DIM666: Well, that felt good. Now, while I absorb this Kenny's blood, Destroyah, to DAYTONA!

(February 14th, 2010)

Darrel Waltrip: boogity, boogity, boogity, lets go racing boys!

Larry mc renolds: big crash, in turn 1.

Mike joy, and this should bring out the caution!

Larry Mac: and it all started when Destroyah, in the red 93, turned up into the wall, and look how many cars pile in (30)

Darrel waltrip: I only see 13 undamaged cars on the track

(back to today's date)

DIM666: Mothra, Battra, into the closet with you.

Mothra: Battra is my brother, I am not committing incest!

Battra: me neither.

DIM666: To bad. I'll just put this picture of you and Godzilla fucking each other on the web!

Mothra: okay I'll do it. (both go into closet)

DIM666: Good thing I have camera's all over the closet!

SUBMIT MORE TRUTH?DARES

Godzilla: preferably, neither!

DIM666: (sucks Godzilla's life force out) He meant preferably dares! Oh, and, I DON"T OWN SHIT!


	3. The scoop on the poop!

Godzilla truth or dare 3

The scoop on the poop!

DIM666: WOW, 5 REVIEWS! THAT IS MY PERSONAL BEST!

Godzilla showa: That means, 5 sets of truth/dares, which means 5 sets of………oh, shit!

DIM666: Ironic you would say that, because shit has a lot to do with Gidrah29's dare!

**I dare all of the monsters to go throw up on them selves.(Yea I'm pretty gross.)**

**Truths now!**

**Gamera did you enjoy killing the Kenny?**

**Hedorah how is it throw up on your self. same goes for you Godzilla.**

**I forgot a dare: MOTHRA AND GODZILLA I DARE YOU TO GO POOP. (Oh and In the closet Mothra and Battra where shoved in.)Then have all the monsters roll in it! SO FUNNY AND GROSS!**

DIM666: Everyone!

(The stinkisest stench and the grossest noise ever to be broadcasted on earth is released from all the kaiju that have mouths)

Gamera millennium: You don't have to ask. Every since Dad killed the Kenny, Gamera has been throwing up constantly!

Hedorah: Nothing new, really. I do it all the time!

Godzilla: YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS Gidrah29!

DIM666: Does that tell you?

Mothra: I don't go poop. My body releases it as energy! Or the Mothra fairies from Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla.

Godzilla: I can't either!

DIM666: Ah, shoot! That would have been fun L

**EMPEROR PRIME DESTRUCTION2009-10-20 . chapter 2 I dare Gamera to take on the following monsters: Space Godzilla, iris, legion and queen Ghidorah while wearing a cowboy costume. Biollante to hogtie Anguirus and Manda in five minutes. and for queen Ghidorah to tell us what she really thinks of shadow-master.**

DIM666: Ah, my good friend Lord-turned-emperor prime destruction! Now since I absolutely hate you Gamera heisi, you will be the one to fight all these bad boys!

Queen Ghidorah(from, Gidrah, the 3 headed dragon): This will be fun Bitch!

Gamera: (Gulps as a cowboy suit is put on him).

DIM666: FIGHT!

Gamera fires one fireball per kaiju. Legion releases her shield, iris absorbs it as energy, Space Godzilla is unaffected, and Queen Ghidorah blows it back to Gamera using wind gusts.

Queen Ghidorah: You can dish 'em, but you sure can't take hem!

King Ghidorah (heisi version): You tell them sister!

Iris releases several tentacles, and uses them to slide up Gamera's suit, tickling him, and leaving him helpless!

DIM666: Okay, that's random!

Iris raises his spear headed tentacles, and releases two huge Gamera-like fireballs at his shelled foe, destroying the costume, and mortally wounding Gamera.

Gamera: Uhhh ikshbchvugg

Queen legion: What did he say?

DIM666: He said he surrenders.

Space Godzilla slams down onto Gamera, and chokes him using fragments of the cowboy suit!

DIM666: YES, SEVERAL OF MY FAVORITE KAIJU ALL TOOK DOWN MY NEXT-TO LEAST FAVORITE ONE!

Queen legion: Who is your least favorite?

DIM666: The cross between Godzilla, rush Limbaugh, and the Pillsbury dough boy!

Minya: I like grapes, grapes like me, together we give barney a fish family!

DIM666: see what I mean?

Biollante: (Holds up Anguirus) Where's Manda!?

Manda tries to trip Biollante, but Biollante merely raises up onto three tentacles, and slams onto Manda.

Manda: Oh--------bait!

SSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

DIM666: Biollante hog ties Manda's corpse!

Queen gidroah: He needs some sense, but, he's okay overall.

**Dark Fox Tailz**** 2009-10-20 . chapter 2Here's somwhat of an add on idea for Gidrah29 idea?! Why not just have King Kong and Godzilla fighting/making out with one another as they roll around in it.**

King Kong(at 25 meters): How? Godzilla will crush me!

Godzilla(at 75 meters): NOT WITH THAT APE!

Rule 2: uh, I say that no yaoi (BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAASSSTTTT)

DIM666: (with a smoking maser gun): The fans requested it, so, we will do it!

King Kong: Oh, shit!

Dim666: Not shit, throw up!

Godzilla lunges into the air and tries to slam onto DIM666. DIM666 gives Godzilla a nice upercut, knocking him, and Kong, into the room.

King Kong: Maybe if we just make noises like we are doing it, he will let us go!

DIM666: HEARD THAT! (releases mind control tentacles into the room and attaches them to the kaiju's head's.)

Godzilla: Oh, Kong, what a chest you have!

King Kong: Your tail is so long Godzilla! (kissing here)

------- we take a leap forward in time----------------

Godzilla and Kong walk out of the closet, with cloudy happy looks in their eyes.

DIM666: Someone had some fun!

**GvT3 2009-10-21 . chapter 2 **

**Godzilla and Kiryu, get yourselves into a heated debate on whether the Godzilla franchise is more superior than transformers, and let the winner destroy anyone who disagrees!**

Kiryu: that's the problem, we agree that our franchise is much more superior then the transformers franchise

Mecha-Godzilla 2 (93 version): NO, ITS NOT! Transformers are better then you idiots any day!

G2K Godzilla walks over, does a bit of yoga, then knocks Mecha-Godzilla's head clean off!

G2k: That felt Good!

Greg 2009-10-21 . chapter 2

**Megalon I dare you to play Dr Jekyll and MR. Hyde Through the entire time without beer. **

**Gigan I dare you to tell everyone what you think of them. **

**Ghidorah I dare you see if you can grow a pair of hands. **

**Godzilla 90's and 50's I dare you two to play poker one on one without going to Las Vegas. **

**Anguirus I dare you to do a 3 hour rant on anything you think of. **

**Rodan I dare you to tell Baragon and Varan random jokes.**

DIM666: (resurrects Megalon from previous incident in last chapter) Megalon, read this (shows him dare).

Megalon: LAAH UGH_CABNE. Mathematically, pi is equal to 3.141592680, CORAGLO_YOUGH!

DIM666: (sides splitting) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gigan: That, is plain weird! Hey Godzilla, You are a overgrown that needs to bet taught a lesson! Mothra, you….(all five Godzilla's begin releasing there beams at once) ….are a sick deity-YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Big** KABOOM)**

DIM666: SO much for that!

G'54: How on earth do you play poker?

Godzilla showa(which is a G'54's wife): I haven't a clue honey!

G2k: I don't know either, you two are out of luck.

DIM666: DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW HOT TO PLAY POKER? ANYONE?

All the kaiju mummer and shake their heads no.

DIM666: (slaps himself)

Angruis: Evolution is right because darwin siad so and because of that

------- 3 hours later--------

AND THAT'S WHY EVOLUTION IS TRUE! (takes deep breath's)

DIM666: All you did was repeat the statement 'Evolution is true because Darwin said so'

Angrius: That should be evidence enough!

Rodan: Knock nock.

Varan: who's there

Rodan: allosaur

Varan: Allosaur who?

Rodan: All will soar to the sky on my back

Guardian Ghidorah(From GMK): That is random!

Rodan: So this duck walks into a drugstore……

Baragon: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (burrows underground)

DIM666: Next time, I won't be doing dares!

All kaiju: YES!

DIM666: We will be doing the ultimate asshole Olympics! But, still send in you dares for chappie 4!

Patrick: I'm the new janitor! (throw's up on floor) There, all better!


	4. At Sanity's End

Godzilla truth or dare.

Chapter 4: At sense's end.

DIM666: ….and the seas will be our's, yo-ho! YOHO, ALL TOGETHER, NEVER SHALL WE DIE!

All the kaiju are secretly laughing in a corner.

DIM666: Is it that time already!?

Godzilla 90's: Oh, hell no!

DIM666: Oh hell yes! But first, I'm going to make this a three-chapter-crossover!

King Ghidorah: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

DIM666: (slips on orihalkum armor) Simply put it, I'm going to bend two universes together, and bring characters from one universe into this one! It will take me about ½ of a minute. (presses button on chest plate, and walks through a rip in the universe/time/dimension boundary.

Queen Ghidorah: You do realize what this means, don't you?

Death Ghidorah: OH YEAH SISTER, we don't have to worry about him for (looks at clock) 25 sec. PARTY TIME!

(25 seconds later)

DIM666: Let me introduce you to the main charcters from the cartoon series, Mummies alive!

**Presley Carnovan:** A 12 year old reincarnation of Prince Rapses (an ancient pharaoh). He soon discovers this when the Mummies introduce themselves as his guardians. He lives in San Francisco with his mother. His incarnation's name, Rapses, is based on that of Ramses. He is reluctant is accept his role as Rapses.

**Ja-Kal**: The leader of the Mummies. In his transformed state, his armor resembles a falcon and also allows him to fly. His weapon is his razor sharp talons/claws and a bow that can shoot out flaming arrows.

**Rath**: The most intelligent of the Mummies (but also the most arrogant). When he transforms, a golden cobra wraps around him and serves as armor. His weapon of choice is a sword that can transform into a snake but he is also able to perform magical incantations. He also designed and built the Mummies' vehicles. In the past he served as the young Prince's tutor. He claims to know science but his definition is such things as turning a staff into a serpent.

**Armon**: Armon is huge and eats very often. He is very strong even when he has not transformed. He is missing his right arm, and when he transforms he obtains a golden arm that is used as his weapon. His armor resembles a ram.

**Nefer-Tina**: She is the only female of the Mummies. She is an expert with her whip, has great agility, and is extremely proficient at driving the Hot-Ra - the Mummies' dragster-like vehicle. When she transforms, her armor is like a cat.

**Scarab/Harris Stone**: The Pharaoh's adviser, who later sucked the life force from Prince Rapses for youth and immortality. However the effects were not permanent and started to wear off after a few centuries. Now with Prince Rapses reincarnated as Presley Carnovan, he will stop at nothing to steal the prince's lifeforce again. When Scarab transforms, his body is covered in golden and purple armor, resembling that of a scarab beetle and possessing the power of flight. He also possesses a magical talking snake named Heka that acts as his magical staff from time to time, much to her dismay. His powers include the creation of Shabti and extensive knowledge in summoning creatures from the next life. **Harris Stone** - is the identity Scarab takes when he needs to be in public. Harris Stone is known as a wealthy individual.

**Heka**: The Snake Familiar, and sometimes Staff, of Scarab, she acts as his loyal companion and advisory, who often makes snide, sarcastic remarks and witty observations.

**Kahti** - the sacred cat, sometimes called the sacred kitty. Kahti can transform into a bigger, more-powerful cat. She was Prince Rapses pet 3500 years ago.

Ja-Kal: Stand back rapses, I will protect you from these strange looking heathen gods.

DIM666: You aren't even in the 1980's anymore. Welcome to a 2009 Godzilla truth or dare fanfict.

Nefer-Tina: What is Godzilla? And, what, pray tell, is a fanfict?

GMK Godzilla: I'm one of the five Godzilla's, and you will respect me as soul absorber, or as GMK Godzilla!

Scrab: You seem like a formidable ally!

DIM666: And a fanfict is a story fans make up about cartoons, movies, real life events, video games, commercials..etc. Now we are going to round one of this!

emperor prime destruction 2009-10-21 . chapter 3

i dare Godzilla to moonwalk on all three mecha-godzillas (starts giggling) then go disco backwards on them while...(looses it completely) WEARING A MAIDS OUTFIT HA! HA! HA! .queen Ghidorah and space godzilla to play a game of basketball with anguires as the ball oh and queen Ghidorah and space Godzilla have to have teams. and space godzilla...(has an evil look in eye) after you get done pummeling anguires in basketball you have to stick your head in hedorahs body and hold your breath for 20minutes.P.S lord dim6 left a message for ya at the meeting place.

DIM666: (sides splitting) HAHAHAHAHA! Now the tough descision is, Which Godzilla will do this?

All Godzilla's run and hide.

DIM666: (pulls piece of paper out of bucket). And the lucky one is: Godzilla 90's!

Presley Carnovan: And, answer me, which one is that? (Godzilla 90's steps forth, and releases an earth shattering roar). I think I know now!

DIM666: Mechagodzilla, Mechagodzilla 2, Kiryu! FRONT AND CENTER THIS INSTANT! (The three mech's land in front of DIM666) NOW, LAY DOWN, Head to foot. (The thee mechanical Godzilla's do so)

Godzilla 90's (now wearing a maids outfit): I'll get you for this DIM666!

Begins moon walking, and, every time g'90's lands, he is greeted with an oof sound.

DIM666: Now, GO DISCO! (Pops in Disco music)!

Godzilla begins doing disco, and ends up with his foot in kiryu's mouth!

Godzilla 90's: HEY!

Kiryu (with Godzilla's foot still in his mouth): THARTY!

Godzilla restarts, and does it again.

DIM666: Queen Ghidorah, Spacegodzilla, HERE NOW!

Queen Ghidorah: I already read the dare. My first pick is Kaiser Ghidorah!

Spacegodzilla: My fisrt pick is G2K!

Queen Ghidorah: I also pick Gigan millennium!

Spacegodzilla: I choose Destroyah!

Queen Ghidorah: I chose That armon mummy thingy!

Spacegodzilla: And I choose King Kong!

DIM666: The refree will be me and That staff like thingy!

Staff like thingy: HEKA, MY NAME IS HEKA!

DIM666: Whatever! LET the game begin!

Results after first quarter: Ghidorah leads space Godzilla by 3 points.

Spacegodzilla: C'mon men, we've got to win this thing!

Results after 2nd quarter: Ghidroah and space Godzilla are tied, 4 up!

Heka: NOOOOO, Space Godzilla's team gets a penalty! They went out of bounds!

DIM666: (grabs heka, and throws him at scrab) Control your snake stick!

Results after 3rd quarter: Ghidorah leads space Godzilla by 1 point: 11-10.

DIM666 Freezes a huge ice block of Gatorade.

1 minute remaining: Ghidorah leads space Godzilla by 2 points.

Angrius: C-c-c-c-c-a-a-a-n-n-n-n w-w-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e s-s-s-st-t-t-o-o-o-o-p-p-p- n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w?

Spacegodzilla dribles the ball, shoots it to the right of armon the mummy.

Armon: Figures, they would throw the ball at my right side!

45 seconds on the clock: Kaiser Gidorah dribbles the ball, and shoots it into th hoop! NO… Unoffical, Japenese king Kong grabbed it, and Is now dribbling it to the other end of the court! Destroyah hits kong with his oxygen destroyer ray, Kongleaps out of the way, and with 12 sec. Remaining, Destroyah scores a 4 point goal! 14-11!

Finale: 14-12, Spacegodzilla victory over Ghidorah!

DIM666: Good job, space Godzilla! Your torture of being stuck in hedorah won't happen today!

Spacegodzilla: yes!

Dim666: It happens tomorrow, during the ultimate asshole Olympics!

Spacegodzilla: NOOOOOOOOO!

DIM666 Here is the last dare from Emperor Prime destruction!

quick thought and request turned dare. i dare dim6 to make clones of barney then have all the monsters to kill him in the sickest way possible while the barneys wear prison uniforms and the kaiju wear police uniforms and the badges say:DEATH TO BARNEY AND ALL HIS GAY PALS! can anyone top that!?

Rath: Are we included?

DIM666: YES!

Barney army: CLEAN-UP, CLEAN UP, EVERYBODY, KILL THESE EVIL BEASTS!

Destroyah leaps to the head barney, rips the head of, and you see minya!

Destoryah: SAY, G'54, Godzilla showa: Your kid is a gay dinosaur that is high on drugs!

Godzilla Showa: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Manda slithers between the barneies legs, and trips them along the way.

Minya: NNNNOOOO!

Gamera showa and millenium come flying in, preparing to unleash their fireballs, when two barnies hold up akio and toru (from gamera the brave)

Both gamera's: WE CAN'T KILL THEM! (They unleash the fireballs on one another, and they plumment to the ground.

GMK Godzilla: I'll handle these freaks! (And with that, he unleashes his power blast, cuting 3 dozen barney's in half! Just 75 more to go!)

Jet Jaugar Shrinks to amobea size, and jumps into Minya's head. Meanwhile, the mummies have transformed, and are taking out three barneies out of every 5 hits!

Presly Carnovan: WHAT THE HELL DO THESE THINGS WANT!?!?!?

Scarab: They want your soul, and, only I am worth of having it! ( He unleashes a beam which splits 52 more barneys to bits)

GMK Godzilla shoots his beam at GMK Gidroah and GMK Mothra, and after killing them both, Gamera hesis and GMK Godzilla unleash their ultimate mana blasts.

Both Demons: DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The beam decapitates and partially mutilates the rest of the barneys. Just afterwards, Minya Shoots blood out of his ears, dead, and Jet jaguar jumps out, growing back to full size.

DIM666: That went well!

Noob84 2009-10-22 . chapter 3

I dare godzilla to imitate the AVGN while Gamera imitates the nostalgia critic. If mothra secretly has the hots for any other monster, she MUST let everyone know.

DIM666: We must apoligize, what is the AVGN, and the nostalgia critic?

Mothra is strapped to a lie detector test. " I don't like any kaiju!" ----ZZZZZZZAAAAPPPPEEEDDDDD----- Okay, I do , for space Godzilla! ------------ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP------- Okay, it's for Godzilla. (no zapping).

DIM666: is that all?

Mothra: No, I mean yes, ----------zzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppp--------- OW! OKAY, I DO FOR MOTHRA LEO, AND FOR QUEEN LEGION! (no zapping)

DIM666: Gosh, whoever would of thought that mothra was part lesbian?!

Gidrah292009-10-23 . chapter 3 Have Godzilla and Battra Larva do a digging race. for your Olympics. Have Fire Rodan and Mothra do a flying race. have Godzilla and Gigian have a face to see who can reach there climax Kong when you fu*k*d Godzilla in the poop did you get crushed?

DIM666: Thank you for those suggestions Gidrah29. I still need more though.

King Kong: no! Amazingly, I seemed to triple in size when I landed in the closet.

DIM666: Idiot, I increased your size using AUTHOR POWERS!

Scarab: How do you get these, powers?

DIM666: It's my story, so, I automatically have them!

Presley Carnovan: WOW, I thought for sure he would use the powers to use my soul for his immortality!

Dark Fox Tailz 2009-10-23 . chapter 3

Here's what Kong sould say in the next chapter? King Kong: First of all, there's one thing that I would like to make clear I'm almost as big as Godzilla you people are always mistaking me with my USA counterpart who is smaller then me?! And as far as Godzilla crushing me not a secondly at some point you could have the monsters try to get revenge on you, by having Godzilla looking and showing the other monster's who are laughing and making fun of you. Because of your last report card which says that Dim triple 6 got an F in PE. (Which you didn't, I'm only making that part up about the report card?)

King Kong: Ironic, that is just the thing I said to DIM666 yesterday. He understood the confusion.

DIM666: THAT Must have been what you were laughing about at the start! GIVE ME THAT REPORT CARD! (Gorgo slowly hands the card over) This isn't even my name! My Name is $*. ( I don't need you guys to know my real name)

Psychocatman1 2009-10-23 . chapter 3

To Anguirus:I dare you to drink a galloon of steaming hot coffee!To Showa Mechagodzilla:I dare you to breakdance in a big pink suit!To King Ghidorah,Gigan,Orga,and Destroyah:I dare all of you to dress up as women and have a girly tea please describe the events as they Gabara:I dare you to individualy pull out each strand of hair on you're head!That is all...for now...

DIM666: Here you go! Freshly brewed coffe!

Anguirus: Thanks man! (drinks it, and gets super hyper) YAHAHAHAH! The world is moving so slowly! I COULD STAY AWKE OFR HOURS………(snoring)

DIM666: I guess coffee to them is like sugar to us!

Showa Mega-g: (in a pig suit) This is the only dance I know:

Domo Arigato, Mr. RobotoDomo Arigato, Mr. RobotoMata ahoo Hima deDomo Arigato, Mr. RobotoHimitsu wo Shiri tai

Mecha Godzilla does the robot dance for the fist two lines, then tries to do a split on the third, and, his brain shuts down.

DIM666: And that is why I hate stycs!

Destroyah: I am not a female, and I'm not doing this!

Spacegodzilla: AYE, And a bottle of rum!

King Ghidorah: What does rum have to do with this?

Spacegodzilla: (High on tea already) It, uh, actually…

(several hours later of space Godzilla just studdering)

..well and you see, that wy! (Zonks off to sleep.

Destroyah: MUST KILL SOMEONE! Looks at King Ghidorah, and, using his kantana horn, slice all three heads off!

Destroyah: MUST KILL MUST KILL, MUST KILL!

Dim666: everyone, run!

(Several bloddy hours later)

DIM666 in the SXIII: Fire at will! (releases cadmium shells)

Destroyah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Body self destructs!)

DIM666: That was random!

Rath: Apparently, the partially ingested tea gave Destroyah a caffeine filled rush, and, once it reacted with the cadmium, it created a reaction hot enough to melt a hole in the earth's core!

DIM666: Yes, the massive amount of heat expel…

Nefer-Tina: We don't need to know all the little details!

Gabara: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Several hours later

Gabara, I'm finally ready to remove my second strand of hair.

DIM666: Let me get it done and over with, we don't have all day! (sets gabara's hair on fire) Now for the last set of dares:

Disturbed's Ultimate Fan 2009-10-23 . chapter 3

To Heisei Godzilla:I dare you to chase you're Gigan:I dare you to jump up and down on one foot for ten minutes...while saying "I love Britney Spears"To Gabara and Red King:I dare you both to talk about the most embarrasing thing that has happened to you both while wearing underwear on you're head while wearing Gabara:When you're done with the previous dare, I dare you to charge up a fist with electricity and punch yourself in the groin...but don't punch yourself too hard!

G'90's: Chae….chase…chase….(seven hours later) …chase…chase…, ugh, I'm to warn out to continue!

Gigan: You owe me "Disturbed's ultimate fan" I love britney spears, I love britney spears!

DIM666: While he's doing that, let's move on.

Gabara: The most embarrassing thing ever happened to me was how Godzilla threw me like I was some rag doll, BAHAHAH! (crying)

Red King: The most embarrsing thing ever done to me was to have such a tiny creature dance at me. IT was so annoying! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gabara charges up his fist, and hits himself hard in the balls.

DIM666: Well, he hit himself so hard that, he is now a girl!

Godzilla 1954: Is that all?

DIM666: Yes, after a record 7 sets of dare's!

-----------------------

Word of note: Nest chapter is the Olympics, and I want you to send in ideas for the Olympics. PLEASE, I NEED THEM!


	5. Ultiamate Asshole Olympics!

Godzilla Truth or dare Chapter 5.

The Ultimate Asshole Olympics.

DIM666: I'm BACK!

Hedorah: Oh, shit!

Armon: Isn't that what your made out of?

Hedorah: Shit ain't a polutant, it's a natural fertilizer.

Armon: Oh.

Quest04: Me, DIM666, Iguanoman, from the Godzilla tower's "WMW", Mecha-Hedorah20122, Gaos clone 21, and cyber-Godzilla, will be narrating today's olypics! Eggman, from the sonic the hedgehog series, is carrying the torch seven miles to try and light the bowl on fire to start the games!

Eggman: MUST, stop, BREATH! (Dies from exaustion!)

Bargon: How sad. YOU DO IT BROTHER BARAGON!

Baragon: ME!

(Several hours later)

DIM666: The bowl is lit, and the ultimate asshole Olympics begin!

Space Godzilla: Not good.

DIM666: You shall get you head stuck in Hedorahs body at the end of this chapter.

Round 1: **Have Godzilla and Battra Larva do a digging race. for your Olympics. Have Fire Rodan and Mothra do a flying race. have Godzilla and Gigian have a face to see who can reach there climax Kong when you fu*k*d Godzilla in the poop did you get crushed? (From Gidrah29)**

G2K: I can't Dig!

Battra larva: TO BAD SUCK HEAD!

(Battra has already traveled 10 miles, while G2K has only gotten 3 feet under.)

Godzilla 2000: If I've ever been beat, this is the time!

Iguanoman: And the winner is: Battra, by 17 miles!

Mecha-hedorah20122: Note, that 17 miles is the distance of the track!

Godzilla '54: I will choose, my wife, Gigantis (Godzilla showa).

Gigan: I shall choose, BIOLLANTE!

DIM666: You can choose any kaiju but her and your opponet!

Gigan: Fine, I choose: Queen Ghidorah!

Quest04: Let the orgasms begin!

Godzilla showa: Common, BRING IT HARDER!

DIM666: it's a good thing cameras are turned off, because, Gigan is raping Queen Ghidorah like it's the end of the world! (Ghidorah's screaming is heard in the background)

-------several orgasm filled minutes later---------

Cyber-g: The official winner is: Godzilla '54 and Gigantis!

Round 2: EMPEROR PRIME DESTRUCTION 2009-10-23 . chapter 4

i want Godzilla to use Kiryu as a javelin and see if he can hit...say(all kaiju hold their breathes)Mothra, Rodan and megaguiress while he is dressed up as a futuristic bounty hunter oh and he must do it blindfolded so lord DIM666 you might want to put on the armor lord destryuk sent you. i also want some of the monsters either space or earth monsters to go for a swim(an evil shine is in his eyes)in pool filled with Hedorahs sludge and Biollante's acidic sap. hope you all wear eye protection or...well you get the picture oh and DIM666 how bout bringing some evil people in the Olympics to guest host. I forgot one or two things final wars Gigan you have to fly through 50 rings while avoiding the following(family)monsters: all of the Ghidorahs. and to iris you and legion have a paintball competition and you can pick your teammates. The game goes like this(lord DIM666 you referee this):4 rounds 60 minutes on the clock you and legion shoot like hell to try and tag one another and eliminate the opposing team one who scores the most round wins. Two restrictions: 1: no killing. 2: teammates cannot be flyers, teleporters or diggers. oh yeah and Gamera millennium I challenge you and Godzilla 2000 to a dance off loser joins space Godzilla in Hedorahs body. here one for her highness queen Ghidorah when she's done frying final wars Gigan. for her hammer throw in this case the hammer is the biggest and heaviest kaiju of all...nope cant tell you but DIM666 will. Now for demolition if it will be allowed space Godzilla must destroy a building the size of the great wall of china if you pointed it straight up(here's space Godzilla think that this is too easy)using only one crystal. And this one will be the worst one of the all. All kaiju must make an idol of lord DIM666 and attempt to destroy it but the worst part is that... well you'll know when it happens. mua! ha! ha! ha! ha!

DIM666: I will make this plain as day! NO IDOLS! It says in exodus: I am the lord thy God that brought you out of Egypt, you shall have no other god's before me! So, NO IDOLS! But, all the other ideas are (laughing) hahahahahaha! HILARIOUS!

Kiryu: Oh…..

Rodan:….dear!

Godzilla throws Kiryu right onto Mothra, and in the process, Rodan, in paranoia, crashes into megagirus.

GMK: Killed three birds with one stone! (takes blindfold off)

DIM666: (revives) No eye protection for anyone! Whoever lasts the longest gets this shiny spirit of prince rapses!

Everyone jumps in at once, including the cast from mummies alive, and, most of the creatures instantly deteriorate!

Krystalaaks: YYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

10 seconds in, and, there are only 5 left, the five Godzilla's!

2 days later: DIM666: THE WINNER IS:

(DRUMRUMRUMRUM)!

Igaunoman: GMK Godzilla!

Quest04: I guess he is the most powerful of them all!

Gigan: Oh, SHIT!

Queen Ghidorah: TAKE THIS, METAL LIZARD!

(A series of terrifying screams and shrieks later)

Queen Ghidorah: He's done!

Death Ghidorah: Aw, sister, I wanted a shot at him!

DIM666: Only get 4 teammates for each team!

Queen Legion: I choose, Godzilla final wars!

Godzilla showa: Here!

Iris: Biollante!

Queen Legion: Final wars Gigan!

Iris: Space Godzilla!

Queen Legion: G'54!

Iris: Mecha-King-Ghidorah!

Queen Legion: SCARAB!

Iris: Mecha-Godzilla '74!

DIM666: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Mecha-hedorah20122: Anyone that gets hit with a paintball is "dead", but not for real!

Gaos: AW, SHUCKS! I was hoping to have some free blood!

Cyber-Godzilla: Aren't you on a diet? (gets hit in face with paintball)

Queen Legion: SORRY! How did I shoot this thing(gets hit with paintball from Mecha-Godzilla showa's finger missiles)

Gigan: I'm the only one left!

Space Godzilla: (points all five paintball guns at Gigan's face, holding teo, you telekinesis to hold the other two) SURRENDER!

Gigan: DON'T THINK SO! (teleports)

DIM666: DISQUALIFIED! WINNER IS IRIS!

Gamera Millennium: I give up! I don't even know how to dance!

DIM666: Cop out!

Gamera millennium: AM NOT! (begins kicking himself!) Is this dancing?

DIM666: G2K is the winner!

Ghidorah: This can't be that bad!? (gulps) can it?

Biollante: Doubt it! (jumbs into Queen Ghidorah's left head, and crushes her.)

DIM666: Distance: 0 yards!

Space Godzilla: To easy! (Pulls crystal out from the ground, turns it around, and shoot's it at tit's base!

DIM666: That was to easy!

Psychocatman12009-10-24 . chapter 4 I'M BACK HA!Asshole Olympic Idea:Gabara drinks a "Dirt Milkshake"Ingrdients:Dirt,expired chocalate milk,a carton of rotten eggs,a dozen rotten apples,spit from Minya with chewed up food in there,and mix up really good and then put the drink in a to the Author,make sure he drinks every last drop,and when he throws up please make sure he eats his throw up!

Gabara: OKAY! (takes half a sip, and chokes to death!)

DIM666: YEAH! The only reason I like him is because he kicked minya's but!

Disturbed's Ultimate Fan2009-10-24 . chapter 4 Asshole Olympics Ideas:Red King and Gabara get into a slap fight:Whoever gets koncked out first wins...just don't kill each other!Oh and whoever gets knocked out the winner has to teabag him!To Showa Gamera and Heisei Gamera: Sumo wrestle while Showa Gamera dresses as a prostitute and Heisei Gamera whereas a sign that says: "I HATE ALL CHILDREN!"

Red king: Slaps himself and dies!

Gabara: Slaps himself at the same time and knocks himself cold.

Minya: ass bastard, knocked himself cold! I LIKE COCAINE!

DIM666 decapitates minya.

Heisei Gamera: I do hate children, and all humans! (holds up sign)

Showa Gamera: WHAT!

DIM666: Showa Gamera starts getting pwned by heis! NO! GAMERA FLIPS OVER…….

All Kiaju: WHICH ONE?

DIM666: Showa! He is beating heisi senseless! Good always triumphs over evil, even if dressed up as a prostitute!

Dark Fox Tailz 2009-10-24 . chapter 4Better yet have King Kong and Godzilla Sumo wrestle, in whatever those sumo outfit's are called?! (In fact the other monsters could laugh at them and even use this as blackmail picture info for you to use later on.)

DIM666: NOW!

King Kong: first sex, then talking about it, now sumo wrestling! This guy really hates me!

Godzilla jumps onto King Kong, then blasts him in the forehead, and Godzilla wins!

G2K: NO! I Killed the only lover in my life!

Quest04: That's sick!

Kendell 2009-10-25 . chapter 4Ok, I think I'll enjoy Gabara: I dare you to fight UltramanTo Gigan and Megalon: I dare you to thumb wrestleTo Mothra: I dare you to go on a romantic date with BattraTo King Ghidorah: I dare you to get into an arguement with your own headsTo Baragon: Since you're considered dog like and my favorite animal is a skunk, I dare you to let a bunch of them spray up your Godzilla, Mothra, Gigan, Kiryu, Megalon, King Ghidorah, Orga, and Hedorah: I dare you to all climb into one of those little clown cars.

DIM666: (bowing in honor) OH, YOU ARE ONE OF MY INSPIRERS!

Gabara: WHAT!(gets hit by ultra man's prism beam)

DIM666: Utter fail on gabara's part!

Gigan and Megalon: HOW!?

DIM666: FIGURE IT OUT!

(both kaiju begin wrestling, and, they end up throwing themselves different directions)

Battra: Here we go again! Mothra? Will, you go out on a date for me!

Mothra: I have no choice!

Heisei Ghidorah's left Head: I'm the one who does all the work, I should be in charge!

Right head: NO, I SHOULD BE!

(All three heads blasts themselves!)

Bargon: What! (spray, then, whiff!) UGH! (Dies)!

Godzilla showa: at least I don't smell that bad down there!

G'54 picks his bride up, and jumps into the romance closet.

DIM666: Random!

GMK Godzilla: What, the bride and groom?

DIM666: No, that! (skunks are making a nest out of Baragon's right ear) Moving on!

(several cramped hours later)

Car begins cracking, and out comes Hedorah as sludge!

Hedorah: Free!

Space Godzilla mentally teleports himself out: YES!

Car, breaks, and, Mothra can be seen sexually playing with G'90's!

DIM666 puts curtain in the way!: Moving on!(throwing up)

godess2009-10-25 . chapter 4 all Godzilla's: you are safe from dares unless I dare you. King Gordiah (think I spelled that right) paint yourself pink and then kiss Barney! that is all.

GMK Godzilla: ABOUT TIME SOMEONE SAW IT FROM OUR POINT OF VIEW, WISH YOU HAD REVIEWED EARLIER!

King Ghidorah: No you didn't! (paints self pink at kisses minya) UGH! COCAINE BREATH! (faints)

emperor prime destruction2009-10-27 . chapter 4 heres an ideal for 10 of the kaiju those ten being:iris,legion,destroyah,orga,gabara,rodan,megaguiress,gorasaurus,gmk godzilla,and mothra: all ten of you have a total of 10 minutes to diffuse bombs on skyscraper-sized containers the contents of which lord dim6 will tell you when the time comes. have fun kaiju and especially you spacegodzilla and whoever looses the dance godzilla90s you threaten dim6 again you will be dared into your worst nightmare

GMK Godailla: chickened out thanks to godess.

DIM666: Results: GMK: successful. Iris: successful: Destroyah: successful, Mothra: successful. Unsucessful: Orga was blown up using bio-chemical weapons.

Legion: Blown up with a two ton can of "OFF!"

Gabara: commited sucide before starting.

Rodan: Killed with lava.

Megaagirus: unsuccessful, go hit with same as legion

Gorosaurus: Drowned.

DIM666: There are more, but, these are all for today!

Quest04: Thanks for enjoying!

DIM666: I ALMOST FORGOT! (telekinetically sicks space Godzilla's head in heodrah's back, as does gammera millenium)

Medals: Battra: digging competition!

Godzilla showa/G'54: Fucking competition.

GMK Godzilla: Throwing competition, Swimming competition, Bomb diffusing completion.

Iris: paintball war completion, Bomb diffusing completion

Biollante: Paintball war completion

Spacegodzilla: Paintball war completion, demeltion completion,

Mecha-king-Ghidorah: Paintball war completion

Mecha-g'74: Paintball war completion

Gabara: Slapping completion.

Gamera showa: first sumo wrestling winner

G2K Godzilla: second sumo wreslting winner

Ultraman: Killing gabara!

Destroyah: Bomb Diffusing completion.

----------

Send in your dare's for next time!


	6. Author's note

Authors note

Due to the excessive sexual references and dares, I will up the rating on this from T to M within a week


	7. I'm back with a confession of sorts!

**Godzilla Truth or dare! Chapter 6**

**Godzilla: (sticks head out of closet). Did I hear something?**

**Mothra: (sticks her head out of the same closet) UH-OH!**

**DIM666: Uh-oh has left the building. I'm BACK!!!!!!!**

**Hedorah: Oh, shit.**

**DIM666: LETS GET MOVING!**

**Hedorah: Oh, Shit.**

**Gidrah29**** 2009-10-28 . **

**chapter 4 Hello! and I have some dares!(and truths)**

**Gabara are you really a girl?**

**DIM666 i dare you to go into a closet with... lets think of a good one...I know! Nefer-Tina! and if yoyu cant have all of the male monster do it!**

**DIM666: AUTHOR POWERS! (everyone loses their memory of Gidrah29's last dare)**

**Gabara: Hell no.**

**Minya: Well, he was a boy. (takes whiff of cocaine leaf). But, now he's a girl!**

**Gabara: Cocaine Addict.**

**Minya: Proud of it! (gets decapitated by Gurion)**

**DIM666: NEXT!**

**emperor prime destruction2009-10-28 . chapter 1 you did not...oh that's it gidrah29 for messing with my friend I dare you to let Biollante rape you with her tentacles.**

**DIM666: (Grabs Gidrah29 and through her into closet with Biollante) SO LONG, SISTA!**

**G2K: She's your sister?**

**DIM666: Closest thing I have to one.**

**emperor prime destruction2009-10-29 . chapter 5 queen ghidorah i dare you and the whole ghidorah family to go through the following:laser blast from independance day then survive for more then ten minutes in a neverending ocean of barneys(killing is allowed and i might go easy on ya if you do)then hm lets say go through the battle of endor from the star wars dimension and finally...you must the horrors from: SILENT HILL, RESIDENT EVIL, SUFFERING, AND GOD of WAR I&II. and DIM666 don't loose that armor and good luck giving them kaiju hell for laughs.**

**DIM666: I haven't' lost it yet!**

**Death Ghidorah: Bring it!**

**(bell dings) Round 1!**

**All five Ghidorah's are thrown into army of minya clones in barney suits. '93 Ghidorah, Queen Ghidorah, and GMK Ghidorah die from cocaine.**

**(ten minutes later)**

**DIM666: ROUND 2!**

**Kaiser Ghidorah: YOU CAN'T KILL ME! (takes camera from fatal frame, and captures everything inside it)**

**DIM666: My two favorite Ghidorahs win!**

**Psychocatman12009-10-30 . chapter 5 To Heisei Godzilla,GMK King Ghidorah,and Mothra:I dare you three to have a threesome(please guys were condoms)!**

**GMK Ghidroah: Well, I'm the only guy here so….(gets a box of condums).**

**DIM666: Those things aren't worth shit.**

**GMK Ghidroah: Why?**

**DIM666: Every time my mother made it out with my Dad after my birth, she wouldn't get pregnant. The first time she used one, I got a sibling.**

**Mothra: (sexual turned on) WHATEVER, LETS GET TO IT!**

**(several Orgasm filled minutes later)**

**DIM666: I really don't want Anyone getting pregnant……**

**Godzilla showa: I'll take a pregnancy test. (leaves)**

**Mothra: Me to….(leaves)**

**DIM666: NEXT!**

**goddess2009-10-30 . chapter 5 Go to Lego Land and have fu and go to Miami and lay around on the beach**

**DIM666: AHHHH, the mysterious Goddess. G2K, G'90's, Mothra, Spacegodzilla, Destroyah…lego land! Rest of you, Have fun watching the NASCAR season finale at homestead (it is on ABC at 1:30 central on 11/21/09)**

**All Kaiju in unsion: OKAY!**

**(after the race)**

**DIM666: Enjoy?**

**Orga: it was nice to see martin win the championship!**

**DIM666: Good.**

**Gidrah29**** 2009-11-13 . chapter 6 **

**Well I'm not going to put in a sexual dare!Use your author powers and snap myna's neck!Have Iris fight Dora and lose. then put him up agnist Barney and Teletubbies have him lose agnist end up having tea with the teletubbies. Let Godzilla destroy Sesame street. MUAH! Have Gamera kill another Kenny no mind Mothra Kill the two annoying little twins. and all of the people that worship Destorya turn into those little creatures and Run them selves into space Titaniam until they die!HAve Battra go into a fan girl pit with oxygen destroyers!Have Godzilla jump in after him cause there in love!Let a stampede of Fan Boys run Space Godzilla over with wrecking balls then cut him with ever sharp thing there is SLOWLY!**

**DIM666: That, from the girl who dared me to fuck a mummy.**

**G2K: where are the mummies?**

**DIM666: Killed them all, they were on my nerves.**

**Minya: I LOVE COCAINE, TOGETHER WE HAVE A SMOKING BRAT!!!(SNAP!)**

**DIM666: I love seeing Minya die!**

**Iris: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DIM666: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Space Godzilla: Why you?**

**DIM666: I can feel everything iris feels, being as more of my DNA is iris than anything else.**

**(After torturing the kaiju for a long time!)**

**DIM666: (About to put a gun to his head) I'll end this once and for all! (then the dares end) IT'S OVER, YEAH!**

**Gigan: Shoot. Another second, and we'd be free from this madness.**

**Godzilla 90's: SURE!**

**(At sesame street)**

**Elmo: ELMO Want's to eat mr. Hooper's body! (gets smashed by Godzilla's foot)**

**G'90s: SO LONG SHRIMP!**

**(back at the stage)**

**DIM666: While Godzilla is having some fun, NEXT!**

**Gamera Showa: MUST-KILL-KENNY! (smashes random kid)**

**DIM666: What's with him?**

**Gamera Heisi: Brainwashing!**

**DIM666: OHHHHHHHHH……………**

**Mothra: WHAT? BUT THEY LOVE ME! THEY FEED ME, CLEAN ME,SEXUALLY ENTERTAIN ME, PAMPER ME!**

**DIM666: TO bad!**

**Mothra: I'm sorry, I'll try to bring you all back to life!**

**(Mass murder occurs on infant island, with blood littering the waters around it.)**

**Destroyah: DANM YOU! $$H0L**

**Rams Heads into wall. OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!**

**Destroyah: (dead)**

**DIM666: (dead)**

**Battra: EVERYONE! LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT WHILE HE'S DEAD! (fly's into Robin fan girls)**

**Fan girl 1: HEY this bug looks like robin!**

**Fan girl 2: Lets give it a makeover!**

**G2K: (hit with hypnotizing machine) NO, I LOVE YOU! (jumps in)**

**King Kong: NO, SWEETIE! (jumps in also)**

**Space Godzilla: (using mind control, makes all the fan boys kill themselves) Pathetic.**

**DIM666:(back from the ceiling where he had been hiding) That's over unfortunately.**

**All Kaiju in unison: YAH!**

**Mailman comes by, nearly gets trampled by Godzilla showa, then give DIM666 a letter.**

**DIM666: thank you!**

**Quest04 and Mecha-hedorah20122 2009-11-16 . chapter 1**

**Mothra, Queen Ghidorah, And Miki Saegusa, Have a good time in the closet!Mothra Fairies: Bomb the stature of liberty!And now for a truth:DIM666 is Strapped to an electric chair. We've read your notebook... Are you really in love with Biollante? (anytime he lies, Gigan Guts of one of his fingers)That's all that we agreed on!**

**DIM666: ah my good old buddies…wait, WHAT!**

**Miki Saegusa: Someone called?**

**Mothra: (sexually turned on again). Yeah come into the closet with me and Ghidorah over here.**

**Miki: Why? (the three go into the closet)**

**Mothra cosmos: LET'S DO IT!**

**(the next day)**

**Moll: LIGHT IT LORA!**

**Lora: Yes, ma'am!**

**(light the firecracker, which blows up a piece o fpaper. That in turn lights on fire, blows onto a oil tanker, which blows up, causing a piece of debris to knock the statue of liberty's head off)**

**Cosmos: Did we ever tell you we commanded special effects for "clover field"?**

**DIM666 is strapped to a electric chair by several kaiju**

**DIM666: NOOOOOOO!**

**G2K: So, do you love Biollante?**

**DIM666: NO! **

**(next 5 minutes are to gory to be put on fan fiction)**

**G2K: How about now?**

**DIM666: She's just okay!**

**(next 5 minutes are to gory to be put on fan fiction)**

**G2K: How about now?**

**DIM666: She's nice!**

**(next 5 minutes are to gory to be put on fan fiction)**

**G2K: How about now?**

**DIM666: Alright, I do, I REALLY DO!**

**Biollante: Really? You've got be joking!**

**DIM666: Truly, since I first laid eyes on you, it was first sight!**

**Hedorah: O, Shit.**

**Megagirus: We will not see you next time on: "Godzilla truth or dare"**


	8. DIM666 and biollante get it on!

**Godzilla truth or dare**

**Chapter 7**

**DIM666: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Godzilla truth or dare!**

**Biollante: (walking/rolling/something like that). Let's say we do another set of rounds tonight!**

**DIM666: Ok!**

**Queen Legion: YOU GOT LAID! By the author that shows us absolutely no mercy!**

**Biollante: We are still testing this relationship. For right now we were seeing about sexual compatibility.**

**emperor prime destruction2009-11-16 . chapter 7 this will be a first for me and hopefully you might get through without getting tired although i doubt it. i dare queen Ghidorah to go through a sex gauntlet without stopping for even a second (this means she has to do male and female and her own family members as well).and this is payback for what you did to lord dim6.i dare quest04 and mech-hedorah20122 to watch the entire barney series with their eyes taped open.**

**Queen Ghidorah: WHAT! (gets thrown in).**

**DIM666: And for added measure! (throws shademaster24601 in also).**

**Ghidorah: CURSE YOU EP……..(has a ** stuck in her heads)**

**DIM666: Next!**

**Quest04: Bring it!**

**(7 days later)**

**Quest04: (eyes are a gapping hole). I hate cocaine addicts in dinosaur costumes!**

**Mecha-hedorah20122: Must…stay…sane…….YYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHH! (begins eating chair)**

**DIM666: considering that he is part hedorah, that isn't very weird.**

**emperor prime destruction2009-11-16 . chapter 7 g2k for your dare. i dare you to rape king ghidorah.i dare the twins to make love to each other with everyone watching as well.**

**G2k: But, but….**

**Dim666: to bad. DO IT!**

**G2K: Fine! (goes in closet)**

**-several hours later-**

**King Ghidorah: Whoever thought of that dare will personally die at my hands! That was horrible!**

**DIM666: That's why it is rape!**

**Moll: We do that all the time!**

**Lora: Especially when Mothra is helping us!**

**(both begin to strip, revealing a shocking secret)**

**DIM666: They are professional lesbians judging by how they are doing it!**

**Mothra: Oh, Godzilla, why don't we**

**G'90's: NO!**

**Mothra: Party pooper.**

**Psychocatman12009-11-18 . chapter 7 To Heisei Godzilla:I dare you to kiss Gabara:I dare you to knock out Minya and teabag Biollante:Truth...do you love DIM?To Queen Ghidorah:In the "Ultimate Asshole Olympics"Gigan raped you!I'll exclude you from the Gigan:As payback for what you did...I dare you to let Red King rack you!**

**DIM666: Oh goody. **

**Showa Godzilla: I'm NOT LESBIAN! I'm in love with Kong!**

**Mothra: Did I ever tell you I'm bi? (French kisses Godzilla showa complete with moans).**

**DIM666: OH, GABARA!**

**(things begin getting heated between the girls)**

**DIM666: IF you two are going to have lesbian intercourse, do it in the camera closet!**

**Godzilla showa: FINE! (Both walk in).**

**Gabara: Yes?**

**DIM666: Read this. (hands him dare)**

**Gabara: (reads dare) OK!**

**Minya: I love splinters, together we …………….OW!**

**Gabara: (Faints from hurting his fist)**

**DIM666: Weakling idiot. AND SOUDPROOF THE DOORS Those lesbian kaiju are driving me nut's!**

**Patrick: Got it! (puts tape on the door) There!**

**DIM666: OMG! He did something right? (uses author powers to keep a hole from tearing right through the universe).**

**Biollante: Well, I um.**

**DIM666: OH, please. (has hands folded).**

**Biollante: YES! I just want to see you worry.**

**DIM666: (faints from happiness)**

**Orga: EVERYONE, OUT NOW. THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!**

**Gigan: FINE! (get hit with a tennis racket by Red King, causing Red King to die from gigan getting the impact) Freakish idiot!**

**Keiser Ghidorah: THERE"S the door! KEEP RUNNING!**

**Horruk: I don't think so!**

**All kaiju except biollante in unison: AW SHIT!**

**emperor prime destruction2009-11-18 . chapter 7 i want iris to kill the people he was forced to loose against and then to have "fun" with gamera's girl. and this ones for you buddy i want biollante and lord prime dim6 to make out privately. anyone peeks in on them even accidentally well lets just say you answer to the master of horrors HORRUK.**

**Iris: What does he mean, that I was forced to lose against?**

**DIM666: I assume, gamera, and that bird specialist chick, and crazy guy, and the government's fortune Teller.**

**Iris: Goody! (Drains energy from gamera, and uses it to kill the humans) And now!**

**Asagi: AAHHH! NO! GAMERA, HELP!**

**Gamera Showa: I'll help you, unlike my evil half brother! (gets killed by Horruk)**

**Godzilla showa and mothra finally step out of the closet, letting Iris and his prey in.**

**Biollante: The closet is already dilled!**

**DIM666: I have another one, that is the camera closet, so I can video anything that happens in there. I have a secret romance closet in my office. (Both go in)**

**Mothra: Let's do a threesome in that old janitor closet in DIM666's office!**

**Godzilla Showa and 90's: ALRIGHT!**

**Horruk: (Pulls back face to reveal each of their worse fears) I hardly think so!**

**Godzilla showa, 90's, and mothra: (die from fear)**

**Gidrah292009-11-19 . chapter 1 have Godzilla get a sugar rush, let Mother go into the closet with gigian and destroy it! that's all!Gidrah29**

**G2K: (eats sugar). What's the point?**

**Motha: NOT WITH HIM!**

**Gigan: This ougtha be fun!**

**(dim666 finally steps out of closet)**

**Ghidorah: Are you done?**

**(DIM666 grabs water, brings it into closet)**

**Spacegodzilla: Sex must really be a workout!**

**(closet gigan and .**

**G2K:MUSTHAVEMORmothra are in explodes)**

**Gigan: (flying through the air)**

**!**

**GFW Godzilla: What a wimp**

**G2k: MUST HAVE MORE SUGAR! (goes crazy, cutting out hedorah's stomach, and letting the sugary water pour inot his mouth, killing him)**

**GFW Godzilla: What a wimp.**

**emperor prime destruction2009-11-19 . chapter 1 if the next chapter is the last one then this is my dare. i dare dim6 to unite and lead all the kaiju in a genocide of all the stupid and gay shows like barney(starts going green).**

**Gigan: From what I'm getting, there will be only one more chapter. We should do that last time!**

**Biolante: HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!**

**Gaos: NEXT, so I don't have to listen to those love birds!**

**Psychocatman12009-11-22 . chapter 7 **

**To DIM and Biollante:I dare you to go on a date!(Something simple like a movie)To Mothra:I dare you to choose two other girls and f*ck eachother!Destrumm:Why didn't I think of that!Anyway to Spacegodzilla and Hesei Gamera:I dare the both of you to dress up like women and arm wrestle!Psychocatman1:To Showa Mechagodzilla:I dare you to spin you're head around fast enough to cause Mothra to pass out from dizziness!**

**Mothra: They are a little busy right now, But I'll glady go do this! (grabs Miki Sagues and Meru Odaka) LETS HAVE FUN!**

**Spacegodzilla: Ready?**

**Gamera Heisi: As always!**

**(after 3 rounds)**

**Gamera Heisi: Loser!?**

**Spacegodzilla: Yes you are!**

**Gamera Heisi: NO I'm NOT!**

**Spacegodzilla: Yes you are!**

**Gamera Heisi: NO I'm NOT!**

**Spacegodzilla: Yes you are!**

**Gamera Heisi: NO I'm NOT!**

**A worn out DIM666 and biollante stumble out of the closet)**

**Showa Mechagodzilla: Here is your two's dare: (gives them dare slip)**

**DIM666: Say, biollante, would you like to go out on a date?**

**Biollante: I would love to!**

**Mothra: Did a dare call my name?**

**Mechagodzilla '74: Here you go! (hands her paper)**

**Mothra: (reads it) How do we? (looks up at mecha-g)**

**Mechagodzilla'74: (head spins so fast it flies off, causing mothra to squash the tow physics)**

**Quest04: We are taking over! Here are our dares!**

**EPD: Get thrown into yaoi fan girls with horruk!**

**Godzilla'90s: Torch Kyle busch as he qualifies for the Daytona 500!**

**Mothra: Sex party with G'70's, gigan, and G'90's!**

**Emperor Prime Destruction: How did you guys get here? Weren't you… YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (thrown inot yaoi fanpit(for those of you who don't know what a yaoi fan girl is, it's a female fan of something that likes men having sex with men))**

**Horruk: I'll get you! (Jumps in, and a vicious battle ensues)**

**Godzilla'90s: Okay!**

**(at speed weeks for the 2010 Daytona 500)**

**Darrel Wlatrip: He's just turned a record time.**

**Larry Mcrenolds: Trouble, Godzilla has shown up, and has blown Kyle's car to shreds!**

**Mike Joy: He is okay, but that was his only car, so he will not be starting the race!**

**(back to present day)**

**Mothra: TIEM FOR AN ORGY!**

**DIM666: Are you free Saturday?**

**Biollante: Yes I am!**

**DIM666: HEY, WHAT ARE YAOI FANGIRLS DOING HERE?!**

**Quest04 and mecha-hedorah20122: (point fingers at the other): HE DID IT!**

**Destroyah: Insolents. (thorws them into fan girls)**

**Random Yaoi fan girl 1: MORE BOYS!**

**Biollante: I can get them out! (using Tentacles, grabs EPD, Horruk, And random fan girl)**

**fan girl: IT"S GODZILLA! (gets smashed by minya's foot)**

**DIM666: Random. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

* * *

**Give me one more chance to do things right Just one more chance, I'll follow the light But there's no second chances, the Host of Heaven cried No second chances, you listened to lies**

**Yep. Just one last chpater. One last chance to send in your dares! And for the last chpater, I will anounce what else I'll be doing, and go inot deatil about the sexual stuff. ONE LAST CHANCE!**

**Give me one more chance to do things right Just one more chance, I'll follow the light But there's no second chances, the Host of Heaven cried No second chances, you listened to lies**

**(song from No second chances, by white cross)**


	9. Last dares and Next Location

**Godzilla Truth or dare chapter 8!**

**This was gr8! **

**Well, originally the 7th**** chapter was to be the last one, but it was so popular, I extended it to here! ENJOY! And when I am done, I will reveal a special secret!**

* * *

**DIM666: I'm going to miss this!**

**GMK Godzilla: We won't. So lets get this done with already!**

**DIM666: you aren't my boss, but I have to agree with you. Let's get rolling!**

**wrestlingfan438**** 2009-11-25 . chapter 8**

**I have one dare: all kaijus except for Hedorah, lick Hedorah.**

**DIM666: Good dare!**

**Hedorah: This ain't going to be good for me.**

**GMK Godzilla: (licks) Uggh! (tounge melts away) At it naty!**

**G'90's: (licks) Whimps!**

**G2K: (licks) Taste funny.**

**Mothra: (disintegrates)**

**Destroyah: I can't lick!**

**DIM666: Than eat! (sticks Hedorahs 'hand' in mouth)**

**Destroyah: Not to bad! AUGH! (choking) help! Hel! HE! (dies)**

**Space-Godzilla: This can't be that bad! (ingests) ugh! Nasty!**

**Orga: (eats whole section) WOW! (one hand turns slimy)**

**Megagirus: YOU"LL PAY! (eats) oh, actually, MUST HAVE MORE!**

**Battra: (licks) Danm you! (blasts wrestling fan)**

**Kiryu: (licks, lower jaw disenigrates)**

**Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah: Well, this ain't half bad!**

**Hedorah: AH! (turned on sexually)**

**Legion: (licks) taste…(grabbed by Hedorah, and taken to closet)**

**DIM666: that's the end of that dare! Sorry wrestling fan!**

**Psychocatman1 2009-11-25 . chapter 8**

**To Showa Godzilla: I dare you to kiss Kong while dancing!**

**To Mothra: I dare you to get it on with Gabara!To Gabara: I dare you to eat ten peppers!To DIM and Biollante: I dare you to be all lovely with each other in public!**

**Showa Godzilla: Well, there is something I want to say before I start.**

**DIM666: And…**

**Showa Godzilla: Remember the last chapter, the threesome?**

**Mothra: she's pregnant!**

**DIM666: I knew it would happen! (takes Anguris's money)**

**King Kong: ugh, why can't it be with G2K?!**

**DIM666: that's not what the dare said!**

**G2k: danm!**

**Godzilla showa: I'll take this dance! ("Ectasy" begins playing in the background)**

**Mothra: uh… crap!**

**Gabara: sure! (gets erected, then dies)**

**Mothra: what a piece of trash!**

**DIM666: Author POWERS! (resurrects Gabara)**

**Gabara: I'm ALIVE!**

**DIM666: Yeah, eat these, then do it with Mothra! (hands him peppers)**

**Gabara: Sure! (eats them) Hey babe! Lets get this party heated up! (grabs Mothra, and begins raping her on the way to the closet)**

**DIM666: Well, now we know how to make him tough, 10 hot peppers.**

**Mothara: AAAAH!!!!!!!!**

**Biollante: uh….okay. (begins kissing DIM666 at times square)**

**DIM666: (stops to take breath) let's get this heated up!**

**Kathleen Sebilus: (who was going to light the ball for the new year) UGH! Let Clinton do it, I don't want to see that!**

**G'54: Let's get this done with!**

**lord destryuk 2009-11-25 . **

**chapter 1 i will excude and lord prime dim6 and biollante from this dare. i dare every one to face their greatest fear by looking into lord horruks you may hate me for this but i want lord prime dim6 to ask biollante for her "hand" in marriage.(dont forget to invite the destroyerian empire to the e.p.d is back to normal he will be the best man).**

**GMK Godzilla: Bring it, biotch!**

**Horruk: SURE! (pulls back hood, and everyone cowers except Death Ghidroah and GMK Godzilla)**

**Death Ghidorah: I'm a demon, I don't have a worst fear, but you do have an ending! (rushes)**

**Horruk: IMMORTALITY SEAL! (death Ghidorah vanishes)**

**Mothra: who's going to get them over here?**

**GMK Godzilla: we'll do it later. NEXT!**

**Psychocatman1 2009-11-26 . **

**chapter 8 To Godzilla 90's:I dare you to drink a whole bottle of tequila and give a lecture on black holes!To Gabara:I dare you to dress up like a old lady and wrestle in horse poop with Red King!And for my biggest dare!(Lights dim)To DIM:I dare you to propose to Biollante!(Room lights up)**

**G'90's: SURE (drinks ½ ton of tequila) Now, black holes, MUST HAVE FUCK! (grabs Mothra, kicks out Gabara, and beging F*cking her)**

**Gabara: (land in horse poop) Ohhh. This dress looks nice! (puts on Old lady's dress)**

**Red King: I want that dress! (leaps in, dies on impact)**

**Gabara: Yeah, the hot peppers still work! (trips, dies)**

**DIM666: Guess not! (Wipes sweat off brow)**

**Battra: Now, do the double dare!**

**DIM666: (reads dare) Oh, cool! I was going to do that at the end of this chapter! Now it comes earlier! (pulls ring out of pocket) Oh, Biollante, I've got to ask you something!**

**Biollante: What? I have something to ask you!**

**DIM666 and Biollante: (both kneel and say the following) Will you marry me! (both are shocked to death) Yeah, of course I will! (DIM666 slips rings on one of Biollante's tentacles)**

**Psychocatman1 2009-11-30 . chapter 8 **

**To Godzilla 20 and Mothra: I dare the both of you to F*CK!To King Ghidorah: I dare you to kick Gigan in the balls!To Gabara: I dare you to read the first Twilight book without stopping! TWILIGHT SUCKS!**

**G'90's: Danm! why not me?**

**DIM666: Read above!**

**G'90's (reads above) Danm!**

**G2K: Okay I'm not lesbian, but, fine! (rips Mothra back into closet just as she was coming out)**

**Biollante: man, she is in one hell of a sex Gauntlet!**

**King Ghidorah: Gladly! This is for sneaking into the sex gauntlet! (kicks Gigan in balls)**

**Gigan: YAH! (spits out balls and Penis)**

**Minya: HAHAHAHA! He's a girl now also! (Killed by Destroyah)**

**Gabara: Oh, fine! (reads two words, dies)**

**DIM666: (revives)**

**Gabara: (reads next to words, dies)**

**~Thousands of years later~**

**Gabara: Ugh, that was evil! Oh, what's this? (climbs into time machine, warps back to present day(no pun intended))**

**DIM666: Took long enough!**

**Gabara: yeah!**

**lord destryuk 2009-12-01 . chapter 7 **

**i dare lord prime dim6 and iris to wage war on the following shows: Dora the explorer, barney and the teletubbies and...well any show you consider stupid and for total annihilation take the brothers weaponark and warshiposha with ya.**

**DIM666: HELL YEAH! (gets tank) DIE!**

**----Dora's world----**

**Dora: we did it, we did it, horary! (gets shot in back)**

**Boots: WHAT? (pulls gun out of backpack) where are you? (fires, but gun is pointing wrong way, and he dies)**

**Minya: NOT ON MY WATCH! (slips into barney suit)**

**Destroyah: Allow me! (uses oxygen destroyer and demolishes Barney)**

**Telletubies: BIG GAY HUG! (red one is shot by weaponark)**

**Remaining 3: uh oh! (heads blow up by warshiposha)**

**Barbie Land: Hi Ken! (ken fires fun, and unzipped self, revealing female Gigan)**

**Gigan: allright, I did it, change me back to a boy!**

**DIM666: Fine, you're a good enough character.**

**Gigan: (cops-a-field) I'm BACK! (Grabs Queen Legion, and begins rape)**

**Biollante: Good thing this is rated M!**

**Queen Ghidorah: Yeah!**

**lord destryuk2009-12-01 . chapter 1 almost forgot one and this one is to spacegodzilla: i dare spacegodzilla to ask queen ghidorah to marry e.p.d is the best man for your wedding i will be the best man for this wedding and spacegodzilla... anybody messes with your lady and i will deliver their head on a silver platter to ya.**

**Spacegodzilla: Goody! (takes out ring) Will you marry me?**

**Ghidroah I…(interrupted by Shademaster and ghidrah29 busting through walls, and both are taken different ways)**

**DIM666: Danm, that woulda been nice!**

**Lord Detryuk: I'll get her! (chases after Gidrah29 and shademaster24601)**

**KaijuRulz 2009-12-09 . chapter 8 **

**I have the ultimate dare! I dare you all (Including you Dim6) to watch the video 2 Girls 1 cup!**

**DIM666: I looked it up using every search engine imaginable, I couldn't find it! Sorry! What a bummer.**

**GMK Godzilla: so, is that the last one?**

**DIM666: yeah.**

**All Kaiju except biollante, Ghidorah, and Spacegodzilla (because the later two are taken): We are free!**

* * *

**Well, here is my secret. This will be continued in my new event "Not another Frickin Sonic ToD" There, you can dare the sonic cast AND the Kaiju! See ya'll there!**


End file.
